GIGN
The Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale (GIGN), are the Special Operations counter-terrorism and hostage rescue unit of the French Gendarmerie. Members that belong to the military are also charged with police duties outside urbanized areas. Because of this, the GIGN members can be described as enhanced SWAT personnel than to a military unit such as the British Army's Special Air Service. GIGN members are trained to follow police regulations and include negotiation and investigation specialists. The GIGN cross-trains with Germany's GSG-9, Spain's GEO, Hong Kong's SDU, Malaysia's SAU, America's SWAT, and HRT teams. They have seen heavy action against terrorists, organized crime, kidnappings, bank robberies, and other situations similar to that. Battle vs. Special Security Team (by Yetimonster) Special Security Team GIGN A GIGN unit cautiously approaches a junk yard. The unit leader shoots the lock of a fence, and the unit continues inside. Meanwhile, the Special Security Team is already inside. The GIGN spot the Security Team, and open fire with their M4 Carbines, killing one of the Japanese instantly . However, the Special Security Team fires back with their HK G3s. In the ensuing fire fight, one of the Frenchmen is killed . Now under heavy fire, the GIGN splits up, and flees into different parts of the scrap yard. The Security Team leader pulls out a SIG SG 550, and shoots down one of the fleeing Frenchmen . A Frenchman ducks into a small hut, and looks through a small cache of weapons. The Frenchman grabs an HK G3, just as one of the Japanese runs into the hut. Before the Japanese can fire, the Frenchman turns and riddles the man's body with bullets . Meanwhile, two Frenchmen pursue one of the Japanese onto a bus. The Japanese hides behind the seats, as the Frenchmen come after him. The Japanese quickly draws a Sig Sauer P228, and shoots one of the GIGN members in the head knocking him onto the driver's seat . The GIGN leader member pulls out a Glock 26, and the two begin to shoot at each other furiously. The GIGN leader, moves out of the way of fire, and grabs a Benelli M3. The Japanese pauses, waiting for his foe's next move. The GIGN leader then appears with the shotgun. The Japanese tries to move out of the way, but is shot in the chest, throwing him against a window. The GIGN looks down on the dead man, and leaves . As the GIGN leader moves to a different part of the scrap yard, a Japanese leaps out from behind a car, and charges him, firing his sub-machine gun. The GIGN leader pulls out a Glock 16, and shoots at the enemy soldier. The Japanese is hit several times in the chest, and drops to the ground . The GIGN leader later meets up with the remaining Frenchman, but the ally is quickly shot in the head , by the Special Security Team leader armed with a Remington 870. The GIGN leader flees, shooting his Glock as he runs. /at the same time, the security team leader shoots at him with his shotgun. Suddenly, the Glock jams, and the GIGN leader is forced to duck back behind a truck. The security team leader slowly approaches, firing the shotgun as he walks towards the Frenchman. Under the cover of the truck, the GIGN leader grabs another pistol and places a clip in it. The Japanese leader, catches the man off guard, and aims his gun down on him. Only then does he realise that the gun is now empty. The GIGN leader, realising he now has an advantage, raises his Glock 26, and shoots the Japanese leader through the head, splattering his blood on the ground. The Japanese is stunned, but not dead. The GIGN leader shoots him once again, and the man falls backwards onto the hood of a car . The GIGN leader then tosses the gun aside, as he spots an incoming French rescue helicopter. WINNER: GIGN Expert's Opinion The experts believed that GIGN won due to greater training, more experience from being around longer, and were better equipped than the Special Security Team. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SWAT (by Urbancommando77) 8 Membrs of SWAT arrive into the area, armed with HK416s and Remington 870s. The team charge into the nearby building, but no one was there. Three members break of from the rest of the team and set up a Taser Shockwave. While setting it up the shockwave, the GIGN sniper fires a round, turning one of the SWAT member's heads into red mush. SWAT: 7 The GIGN members, armed with FAMAS' and P90s. The team sends two FAMAS wielding soldiers in the first room, where the Taser Shockwave was. The two men were shockd into submission, but three more enter the room, one of them fire a whole P90 clip into one. One SWAT member fires a shotgun round into his face. SWAT: 6 GIGN: 7 The one SWAT member rolls behind cover, Blind Firing from it. A bullets hits the shoulder of a GIGN member, then another hits his chest, knocking him down. The other GIGN membr throws a flashbang and shields his eyes. "GRENADE!" The SWAT member yells to himslf, but the grenade detonated. The SWAT member fired randomly, fortunatly, three round entered the head of the GIGN. When he regained his senses, he ran to the injured GIGN member and blew his head into tiny pieces with his Remington Shotgun GIGN: 5 Meanwhile, the rest of the GIGN members entered through the backdoor, entering a firefight with the SWAT members. A whole P90 clip entered the legs of one SWAT member, rendering him unable to fight. A GIGN soldier fired three shots from the FAMAS killing a SWAT member. Aftr the firefight was over, only two SWAT members remained, and same with the GIGN. GIGN: 3 (The sniper wasn't in the firefight) SWAT: 3 (The SWAT member who was blinded from a Flashbang wasn't there) The SWAT members meet up and prepare to sneak attack the GIGN members. The GIGN members, armed with Benelli M4s, rush into the room, getting ambushed. A SWAT member fires his shotgun, hitting a GIGN member in the chest, killing him. The other GIGN member is then shot, but not before killing two SWAT members. GIGN: 1 SWAT: 1 The last SWAT member walks outside with his Remington 700. He put the Sniper Rifle on a bipod and took cover. The GIGN sniper fires a round nearby, kicking up a bunch of dirt into the SWAT member's eyes. He raises his head, where the GIGN sniper could see him. Before he could shoot the SWAT member puts his head down. He fires at the sniping position, barely missing. Finally, the GIGN sniper hit the SWAT member in the head, killing him. All the SWAT and GIGN members rise, for it was just a training operation and the gore was all in the member's head. Expert's Opinion The GIGN won due to their better weapons that were more powerful and had better range compared to the SWAT's weapons that had less ammo and power. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Force (by ILoveBattles) An office building stands above all the rest in a large city, broad daylight. 5 GIGN Soldiers are in a quick search and destroy mission. A helicopter rolls in with 5 Delta soldiers in it. One shoots a GIGN soldier twice with the SR-25. A GIGN sniper quickly responds and shoots the Delta sniper out of the chopper. The Delta gets closer to the window, and they jump through it. The GIGN quickly fan out and shoot at the Delta. One GIGN takes one down with his FAMAS. The Delta soldiers stay disciplined and kill two GIGN with their HK416’s. The two squads split up, the Delta staying on the floor they were on and the GIGN going down the stairs. The Delta chases the GIGN, only for one to be shot down the stairs. The squads split up again, trying to regroup themselves. The two Delta soldiers share ammo and supplies, while the GIGN set up an ambush 3 floors down. One of the americans gets a stingball ready, while the other follows close behind. The Delta quickly tosses the stingball in the office room. It goes off, hitting a GIGN soldier. He is wounded and his FAMAS is damaged. The GIGN that did not get hit throws a flashbang in hopes of catching the Delta off guard, but one soldier kicks it the other way and it goes off. The two Delta nod and wave back for the helicopter to come get them. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:French Warriors